The Marauder's Diary
by fallinginstardust
Summary: After the Dark Lord's visit to the Potter house, a small, torn book was salvaged from the wreckage. Lily Potter - or Evans, as she was known in the book - kept a detailed diary of all her ongoings at Hogwarts, from the very first day to graduation. And here it is, the contents of that small book and the legendary stories of the Marauders.
1. The First Entries

Dear Journal,

Hello, nice to meet you.

Hi, my name is Lily.

No, those don't seem right. How is one supposed to start off a diary entry? I think you're supposed to describe yourself and your day and thoughts...is that right? Blimey, I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing. Well, here goes nothing.

Hello, my name is Lily Evans, and I really don't want to be writing this at all right now. Mum insists I keep a journal for my first year at Hogwarts, for some ungodly reason. All it sounds like is a bunch of writing, and my hand is already cramping up. Ow!

Where was I? Oh yeah, the introduction. Like I said, my name is Lily and right now I'm sitting on a train on the way to this mystical Hogwarts. That's right, a train. We're going to a wizarding school and the most magical transportation they have to offer is a train. I wasn't exactly expecting unicorns or something, but a train is so...boring. We left from the Kings Cross Station, the most Mugul or Mugle or however you spell it...anyway, one of the most _ordinary_ places in England. Wow, I wonder what other fun and magical surprises are in store! Surely nothing can beat a train! (That all was sarcasm, if you can't tell.)

Sev is sitting next to me, and he's been trying to read what I'm writing a record number of nine times already. Oh, wait, make that ten – he spotted his name and I had to cover the words so he didn't read the entire thing.

It might not sound like it, but I'm grateful for Sev. He really knows a lot about the whole magic thing, and it's nice having a good friend. I don't quite know how, but I feel like we'll be friends for a long time – long past graduation, I'm sure.

I'll write again when I get to dorms. Sev just started off about something called Slytherin and how I should be in it. See, I'm already lost. Slither into what, exactly?

* * *

Dear Journal,

Oh boy, am I steamed! Right after I stopped writing, two absolute _prats_ decided to jump in Sev's and my conversation and the whole thing turned into a Gryffindor versus Slytherin debate. Oh, it was terrible! I found out when we got here there has always been a bit of a rivalry, but that doesn't make it much better.

That git James was awful about it; he even tried to trip Sev when we were changing compartments! How low can you get? They gave him this awful nickname too, Snivellus or something like that. It's already catching on. Oh, I just know James and his stupid friend Sirius will be like the jocks from those movies Tuney and I used to watch! I will never get along with either of them, ever. In fact, in real life and even in this journal I will only refer to them by last names, and only when I have to. So there!

We also got sorted earlier and Sev got put into Slytherin like he wanted. Slight problem though: I got put into Gryffindor. Now we will almost never see each other. To make things worse, James, I mean, Potter and his sidekick are in Gryffindor as well. I wonder if transfers are allowed?

My roommates seem decent, at least. Most of them are pure blood (I think that's the term for it) and already know each other, but there are a few others I've talked to. Especially a girl named Alice, who sleeps in the bed next to me, seems really sweet. It's nice making friends, but I still wish I could talk to Sev and Tuney, but she's still mad at me. Maybe I could write her a letter?

Alice wants to gossip with me, so I have to go. I'll write as soon as I can again. Goodnight!

* * *

**A/N: So? What do you think? Please review so I know if I should continue or not. This style of writing is actually really fun, hehe. Thanks for reading/reviewing!**


	2. Adjusting To Hogwarts Life

**A/N: Thank you so so much for the reviews! They were amazing. And to answer one of them, yes, I am planning to follow canon as much as possible, but we don't have much information about the Marauder era other than the Marauders played a lot of pranks, didn't like Snape, and that Lily hated James until maybe fifth/sixth year. Other than that, there's just a bunch of headcanons! Anyway, enjoy the second chapter of "The Marauder's Diary." :)**

* * *

Dear Journal,

Life at Hogwarts has been horrid. Sure, the food is fantastic, but I never see Severus anymore and Potter and Black are in just about every single one of my classes! Luckily, I haven't had to talk to them at all, and when they try to talk to me, I turn my back or walk away. Unfortunately, I seem to be the only one to do so. Those two are getting to be pretty popular, especially with the girls. Even Alice has a soft spot for them!

Even earlier, I was sitting in the common room trying to finish up an essay on Astrology with Alice (side note: Astrology is the single most useless class I've ever been in. And we're required to take it all the way up to seventh year! It's ridiculous.) Anyways, there I was, groaning about how long this was taking and scribbling down something about the North Star, when a huge gaggle of first-year girls flood the room talking about, oh, how _funny_ Black is or how _handsome _Potter was and it took all I am not to throw up them and there. I might have gagged a little, and Alice just gave me a knowing look and went back to work. It's like she thought I felt the same as all those other girls or something! Yeah, like that would ever happen. I will hate Black and Potter until that day we all die – and then some!

Anyway, enough of those gits. Let's move on to something more exciting. I've been scoring high marks in most of my classes, (Astrology doesn't matter, when am I ever going to use it?), but Charms is by far my favorite. I seem to have a knack for Potions too; I'm one of the top students and we have Ravenclaws in our class! Herbology is okay, but the main reason I like it is because Sev is in it with me. Last Wednesday we got partnered up and had a grand time. He accidentally blew up the root and we both couldn't stop laughing. Potter opened his mouth - to make some rude comment, I'm sure – but I shoot him a death glare before he could say anything. He closed his mouth (thankfully, he looked like a gaping fish standing there) but he just smirked at me like he knew something I didn't. He is just _so infuriating_!

The only class I'm really worried about is flying. I obviously have had no experience with it, and all the pure-bloods have been doing it since they were five years old. Just watch, I'll fall off my broom the minute I get half a centimeter off the ground! Professor Slughorn overhear me griping about it to Alice and he told me not to worry and that this year, the teacher was trying out a new system: she would be pairing the newer and less experienced people (read: me) and the more experienced people together for the year. I heard we'd be sharing a class with either Hufflepuff or Slytherin. Oh, I hope it's Slytherin! That way, Sev and I could learn together, and I wouldn't be such a newbie. I wish we could be partners, but Sev probably has barely more experience than I have.

Anyway, the class is tomorrow, so we'll just have to wait and see. What else, what else...there's nothing really. Other than Black and Potter (herefore known as "The Two Gits"), certain classes (cough cough Astrology and flying cough cough), and just the general feeling of being such a newbie, I guess life at Hogwarts is pretty good. Sorry for being boring, but just wait for tomorrow; I'll bet I have tons of stories about flying class! Goodnight!

* * *

**A/N: Please review! The next chapter will be up soon; I'm on spring break so I have a ton of time to work on it. Sorry if this was a little short; I promise the next will be longer. What will happen at flying class, I wonder?**


End file.
